


The New Ladybug

by MiraculousFan25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25
Summary: "Experiencing loss is a part of life, but good things happen too. Expect the unexpected, and embrace it."This is a very bad fanfic, don't read it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It's one of the last days of the school year. Marinette's class are having a class with Miss Bustier. Everyone is paying attention, except Marinette. She is drawing turtles in her notebook, being noticeably sad. 

"Marientte? Are you listening?" Miss Bustier asks. "Marinette?" Marinette doesn't answer. Suddenly the bell rings. Everyone except Alya and Adrien leaves the classroom. (Nino is absent.)

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien asks her.

"Yes." She answers.

"Are you sure?" Alya asks her.

"Yes."

"Would you like some alone time?" Alya asks.

"Yes." Adrien and Alya leave.

"Marinette, why are you so sad?" Miss Bustier asks her.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You are sad because you made a mistake and you are feeling bad about it, right?"

"Yes. But what should I do?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. And everyone should try to fix them."

"But what if there wasn't a way to fix them?"

"There always is." 

"Thank you Miss."

"You're welcome, Marinette."

* * *

Marinette is laying in her bed. She jumps out and takes the Fox miraculous from the Miracle Box. She puts it on.

"Tikki, Spots on." She transforms without her transformation being shown. "Tikki, Trixx, Unify." She unifies them and jumps off her balcony.

* * *

"Tikki, Divide." She says.

"What are you doing M'lady?" He asks her.

She gives him her earrings. "Take my miraculous. Find a better Ladybug and save the world with her." 

"But why?"

"I've made so many mistakes. I don't deserve to be a superhero. I'm sorry Cat." 

"But wait. You're irreplaceable."

"No, I'm not. The new Ladybug will be better." She says and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette is sitting on her balcony when Cat Noir comes.

"Hey Marinette."

"Hi Cat Noir."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really."

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Ladybug decided to quit being Ladybug."

"Oh, that's bad. I'm sorry."

"I tried to change her mind, but she didn't. Now I must find a new Ladybug before Hawk Moth and Mayura strike again."

"Have you got anyone in mind?"

"Yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Miraculous of the Ladybug which grants the power of Creation. You'll use it for the greater good. Once Ladybug decides to become a superhero again, you'll return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"I'm sorry, no. Why would you entrust a Miraculous to me?"

"You're a great girl Marinette and I know I could trust you. But why no?"

"Because, I just can't. School, Adrien, Luka, Kagami, Chloé, Lila, and now being a superhero?"

"What's up with Adrien, Luka, and Kagami?"

"I thought you knew. I've always had a crush on Adrien, but he loves Kagami, and I don't want to break her or Luka's heart."

"You've got a crush on Adrien?"

"Yes. Since the first day we met." 

"But why haven't you told him?"

"Come with me." They go inside.

"This is my diary. No one is allowed to read it, not even Alya. You mustn't tell anyone about this." She opens the diary and takes a piece of paper from it. "Here are all of my attempts of telling him how I feel."

Cat Noir reads them. His birthday - scarf - he thought it was from his fater; the train ride with Kagami - the letter - the mix up with the prescription; operation secret garden - the perfect date - the akumatization of Gigantitan... Cat Noir reads all the attempts.

"And not a single one was successful?"

"No. I'm starting to think we aren't meant to be together. Luka says he would be happy if it tuens out great, but he's got a crush on me and I don't want to break his heart. And Kagami, we've become friends. According to her I'm her only friend, besides Adrien. I would never hurt a friend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about this. Let me tell you something. Ladybug loves someone else. But I would never give up. She means everything to me and I would do anything for her, just like you'd to for Adrien. You should never give up on him. One day he'll understand what an amazing girl you are."

"Thank you Cat." 

They hear a loud bang.

"What was that?" They go out on the balcony.

"No, not him again." Cat Noir says as he notices Mr Pigeon.

"What are you going to do without Ladybug?"

"I'll use her Miraculous and defeat him myself. Can I transform in your room?"

"Sure." Cat Noir goes down the stairs.

"Plagg, Claws in." 

"I have always told that Marinette sent you that Valentine's Day card."

"Ok Plagg, we'll talk about this later."

He puts on the earrings.

"Tikki, Spots on!" He transforms just like in Reflekdoll, but as his normal self.

"Your costume is nice."

"Thank you." Says Mister Bug and jumps of the balcony.

* * *

Mister Bug notices Mr Pigeon and goes after him. After fighting fot a while he notices the Giant Pigeon Sentimonster. Suddenly they manage to capture him.

"Plagg, find Ladybug!" He says and gives his Miraculous to Plagg.

* * *

"Plagg, what are you doing?" She asks him.

"Uh, nothing, Marinette, just bringing you Cat Noir's Miraculous and telling you he has been captured by Mr Pigeon and his sentimonster."

"I must help him." She puts on the ring. "Plagg, Claws out!" She transforms just like in Reflekdoll, but as her normal self.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cat Noir move!" Lady Noire said as she freed Mister Bug from the pigeons.

"What are they doing? They've swapped their Miraculous!" Mayura asks Hawk Moth.

"Use that against them, Mr Pigeon!" Hawk Moth tells Mr Pigeon. 

"Maybe his twenty-sixth akumatization will be successful, my dear Mayura."

"There are going to have much more trouble defeating Mr Pigeon and Pigeontitan!"

And after saying "Lucky Charm", "Cataclysm", "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma", "No more evil-doing for little Amok", "Time to de-evilize", "Gotcha", "Bye, bye little butterfly", "Bye, bye little feather", and "Miraculous Mister Bug", Mr Pigeon and Pigeontitan were defeated.

* * *

"So... M'lady, have you changed your mind?"

"I don't know, Bugaboy. It's been a really though period for me. But as a wise Bugaboy once said: 'The times when I have the most fun, my favourite moments, are when I'm with you, M'lady. And I would give up everything for just that.'"

"Could you call me Bugaboy more often? I love it."

"Of course, Bugaboy." Lady Noire says and leaves.

* * *

"Plagg, Marinette was in love with me!"

"Yes, yes, yes, she thinks YOU are better than Camembert."

"But what should I do? I don't want to break hers, nor Kagami's heart!"

"Maybe you could just break both of their hearts and date Camembert!"

"I know! I will ask Ladybug!"

"Or you could just love Camembert!"

Adrien facepalms and Plagg keeps eating his Camembert.


End file.
